Denmark
General Information Norse (340-965) Catholic (965-1536) Protestant (1536-present)|culture = Danish|tech_group = Barbarian (340-550) Western (550-present)|government = Barbarian Tribe (340-550) Feudal Monarchy (550-1670) Absolute Monarchy (1670-1920) Constitutional Monarchy (1920-1938) Parliamentary Monarchy (1938-present)|capital = Sjaelland (12)|tag = DAN|rank = Kingdom|development = 136 (Present Day)}} Denmark is playable from 340 to the present day. Norway is Denmark's historical friend (and vice versa). See also: Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Scandinavia, Holstein, Germany Form Denmark * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Danish ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Siâland (12), Fyn (14), Vestjylland (15) and Nordjylland (1984) ** At Peace * Effect(s): ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Skâneland, North Jutland and Denmark ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Danish Ideas and Traditions ** Obtain new missions Decisions Form Scandinavian Nation Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Scandinavian Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Scandinavia does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 65 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** Stockholm (1) ** Skane (6) ** Vastergotland (7) ** Sjaelland (12) ** Jylland (15) ** Akershus (17) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Scandinavia * Gain 10 Prestige * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claim on the Scandinavian Region * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Strategy Present Day Focus on expanding north into the other Nordic nations. You must, however, make sure you are on good terms with the Germans to lower the chances of Germany becoming hostile towards you. Send a diplomat to improve relations with them on Day 1. Alliances Germany is not very likely to ally you unless you increased your relations with them. In addition to your diplomat improving relations, rival whoever Germany has rivaled. Other potential allies include Norway (Historical Friend), Poland, Finland, The Netherlands, and Belgium. Your allies will provide the bulk of your military strength against Sweden (or a hostile Germany). The Scandinavian Route In order to form Scandinavia, you need to begin conquering the Nordic nations above. Start fabricating on Sweden as soon as the game starts. Make sure you have allied Norway (you won't be allied to them throughout the game, just for annexing Sweden early on) and other European powers. Use the "Nationalism" causes-beli to declare war on Sweden (as well as on Iceland, they will have literally no navy, army, or allies and they make for an easy addition to your country). Once the Swedes have been defeated; begin to think about whether its time to go after Norway. It's likely they took a lot of damage in the war against Sweden, use Norway's weak position to your advantage. Danish Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Yearly Legitimacy # +5% Ship Durability Ideas: # Vornedskap: +10% Manpower Recovery Speed # Old Naval Traditions: +1 Yearly Navy Tradition # Found the Rentekammer: +10% National Tax Modifier # Reorganize the Klaedekammer: -10% Naval Maintenance Modifier & -10% Sailor Maintenance # Found the Copenhagen Dockyard: +50% Naval Force Limit Modifier # Den Danske Lov: -1 National Unrest # Religious Freedom is Atheism: +2 Tolerance of the True Faith & +10% Church Power Ambitions: # +15% Light Ship Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Danish countries Category:Western countries Category:Formable nations Category:Norse countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Secular countries Category:Present Day Category:European Union Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Tribes Category:Parliamentary Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:NATO Category:Nordic countries